Jojo
Background Description Jojo is a tall slender Clown-like cartoon character with wide curved hips. She has two large pie-shaped eyes with large white gloves with three darts on the top of them. She has two cheek marks on her face along with a big round nose. In terms of her clothing, she wears a circus ringleader outfit along with a black bow tie and large black top hat with a white-strip on it. In her Dizzyworks incarnation she is mostly unchanged, but her face makeup was changed to a slightly darker color and her nose, hair, and tie were all changed to the color red instead. Personality Jojo seems to have two distinct sides to her personality, her happy-go lucky side and her violent and angry side. When she is happy she often seems to act bubbly and have a more "whimsical" tone in her voice as she seems to enjoy doing what she does and does get a thrill from making people happy or when things are just going her way. Her freakshow is her most prized possession and she is willing to do anything to keep it running, which is why she seems to have no problem trying to kidnap Bendy to put in her show. However, when things don't go here way, she becomes very violent and unspeakable frustrated. She is alot more overbearing and commanding when she is mad and has no problem smacking around her lackeys, mostly Harry Hyena and Hugo Mungus, when they mess up her plans. She is a very cunning individual and is quite smart when it comes to planning and catching Bendy, but usually her plans fall apart because of her own arrogance and incompetence from her own lackeys. She also seems to be very jealous of Alice Angel as she feels threatened by her beauty and talent, which she fears others may see as better than her own. Despite her very aggressive nature she does get flustered and upset when someone questions her femininity as she is seen more as the big thug boss rather than a special gal. Even though she is an antagonist she refuse to work with other villains of the Bendy cast, especially Bootleg Bart, as she finds his misogynistic and boarish nature absolutely appalling. History Leader of the Circus of Freaks, Jojo is an over zealous and most always violent clown. Originally snubbed by losing her star attraction, a little devil named Bendy, Jojo is on the constant hunt for her new star attraction. While she has an entire freak show at her command her main lackeys are a Hyena named Harry and a strong man named Hugo Mungus, who will do anything to make her happy. While she definitely has a sparactic personality, being able to flip between happy and bubbly to furious and trigger happy, she is a gal who is very determined to get what she wants. Because of this she is often portrayed as the villain in most Bendy toons where she is trying to capture the lead character whether that be Bendy, Casper, or even Alice for her beautiful singing. On the topic of Alice, Jojo and Alice often butt heads not just because they both have some level of egotism, but also just the debate of who is more fairer always arises. Jojo is never seen accompanying other Bendy antagonists in toons she appears in, especially Bootleg Bart who she finds too repulsive and ugly to even dare be in her presence. When Jojo isn't trying to capture someone and throw them in her freak show, she is often seen in cartoons competing with the other members of the Bendy cast in some contest, mostly being Alice. Her other more notable appearances are when she portrays female antagonists in Bendy toons that parody fairy tales, such as the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Witch from Hansel and Gretel. Her appearance is drawn from many different kinds of Ringleaders from old Circus flyers and cartoons. Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Festival of Freaks" *"Alice White" *"Sinful Symphony" *"Beauty is in The Eye of The Inkholder" Trivia *Jojo is based on cartoon characters such as Koko the Clown, The Ringleader, Harley Quinn, and even Disney's clown child of the same name. *Jojo is the first female antagonist added to the Bendy cast. *Jojo got her name during a contest where she was given the name by DeviantArt user (MBMaverick22). Other names proposed were Marcy, Lisa, Happy Hannah, Marge, Ruby, Rosey, Marry, and Popee. *Jojo was the first character, created by Gamerboy123456, where her ink monster form was given a codename being "Snatcher". While other characters were given ink forms prior, none were given official codenames until afterwards. *Despite closely resembling a human, Jojo has never been seen without her clown nose and posseses pointy ears, which may lead to her actually being some sort of demon or other type of creature entirely. Gallery Category:Cartoons Category:Female